Somebody's Mother
by Hannanball13
Summary: Sue Sylvester is in a predicament and one that cannot be fixed with her normal banter, quips and sarcasm. She's in labor, feeling some very intense human emotions and her inner voice isn't enough to get her through it. Season 3 and 4 Spoilers! What we didn't see of Robin's debut! One of the many possible ways she could have arrived in our Glee world!


**A/N: Greetings Gleeks! This is my second Glee fic and the second Sue one, at that! I love this character and wanted to see more on the whole motherly side of Sue. So I opted for my favorite kind of story- a baby one. An inside look at my take on Robin's debut! Sue may be a teensy bit OOC. But bear with it, I don't think I did an incredibly bad job on this fictional account **

**So please, as always be kind, and I do accept constructive criticism!**

**Enjoy! ~Hannanball13**

_Of course. It only made sense,_ she thought. At this moment, when she would have preferred to be surrounded by those snot nosed brats, ignorant staff and clueless faculty she was alone. All alone in her home, standing in her bathroom, staring down at the giant puddle she was standing in.

Sue racked her brain; _didn't your water only break in Hollywood? Why would she be so lucky to get a warning shot? Why would she be so privileged for this unorthodox pregnancy to run in any way at all smoothly? _She gripped at her jacket, where her child had unmistakably jabbed her in her gut. She slouched over the bathroom sink gripping the very edge, bracing herself for an unknown affliction to cause her to double over in pain. But, she felt nothing_. Here she was standing in her own mess of bodily fluid and she wasn't even being overwhelmed with harrowing pain?_ Sue stood up straight. _Was this labor? Or a sick trick of the mind?_ _Should I grab my keys? No. She wasn't being rocked with any sort of anything. Nothing was savagely leaving her immobilized. It couldn't be time. _She slowly took a few steps forward, leaving the puddle behind to seek dry clothes.

_Did she need to make her way to the hospital? _Sue looked outside to take in the full moon. She figured even in Lima women would be spitting out kids in massive amounts. A completely calm, rationalizing lady wouldn't be able to compete with a panting, hysterical broad. _What was she thinking? Why was _she_ worried? She was Sue Sylvester. _The woman pulled back the covers of her bed, sliding in between the sheets to find warmth she didn't enjoy and threw them off. _Still nothing. _She realized, closing her eyes. Sue let her hopes fall and her panic bubble to nothingness once more and let a light sleep come over her.

Her eyes shot open. _Yikes! _She moaned as she threw her legs over the edge of her bed and worked her bare feet into the course carpeting of her bedroom. _6:45. _her right hand rubbed at the lower area of her protrusion. _That was a little mind boggling. I don't think I've ever awoken from a sound sleep before. _Sue ran her fingers through her hair. Carefully, as if there were a possibility of damaging herself she rose to her feet. _Work. _

It felt like forever as she slid on her track pants and zipped up her jacket. Her body, although slowed down by the human occupying her insides, was being especially uncooperative this morning. While she padded down the hallway in search of her sneakers she rubbed at her crampy back. _God save anyone who steps in my path today. _In multiple, ungraceful and pained movements her shoes were tied and she had managed to run a comb across her scalp before heading out the door. She turned back, stepping into the threshold of her house once more. _Should I? _She questioned to herself, staying quite still for a few seconds to finalize her decision. _Mhmm. _Sue gripped the door handle with such tightness her knuckles were white. Her eyes closed instinctively so she wouldn't vocalize the serious force that rocked through her back and around to her stomach. She could feel her uterus, although aged as everyone (especially Roz Washington) liked to remind her, scream as the force she had expected last night surged through her person **now**. She exhaled and nodded to herself. Seizing her stomach with her left hand she groaned laboriously as she grabbed the bag she had packed only two nights ago from the entranceway. _It's just a precaution.7:05. Damn. Ten Minutes even. _Sue wouldn't be admitting this quite yet. She took the steps in an unusual way, one by one to her driveway. _I'm no in a rush today. _

The gym coach worked herself comfortably behind the wheel.

The traffic light stared down at her as if it were snickering. The red was condescending, glowering at the fidgeting woman. She was sitting in a puddle. Soggy and annoyed. _I should have read that pamphlet Emma gave me more thoroughly. _She pushed herself back, trying to apply pressure to her back with the driver's seat of her vehicle. _God Almighty, light. CHANGE! _She gasped out loud and she felt her cheeks flush as the spasm in her stomach continued.

There were very few cars in the lot when she arrived. _Schuester, I have to find Schuester's._ Her eyes roamed and scanned through the parked cars. _Ah-ha. The little weasel was early today. _She sighed in relief. _Three days in and I already have to take leave. _She finally admitted. _That damn Roz Washington is going to get ahold of my Cheerio's and I can say goodbye to Nationals. Or worse, hello to Nationals and goodbye to my Cheerios. _

Sue pulled open the door of McKinley High. The smell of B.O. and axe still hung in the air from the previous day. _Incompetent janitorial staff. _She snickered, holding her breath as she made her way, slowly down the halls. She ducked into her own office, leaving the door wide open. Looking down at the damp seat of her pants she shook her head. _Even I can't think up a sly lie to save my ass this time. _

Attempting to occupy herself, she grabbed a few of her faxes to skim through. The day had begun so extraordinarily unorthodox the thought that Becky would show up like she did on any normal day didn't even cross her mind. "Coach?"

The voice startled her and she uncharacteristically jumped from fright. "Good morning Becky. I see you've decided to skip this morning's rendition of 'Is it syrup or urine' this fine day at McKinley.

_Please not now. No please. _She begged herself as Becky inched forward in her cheerleading uniform. The sound of her breathing getting louder and louder all the while. "Are you okay Coach?" She questioned, resting her hands on Sue Sylvester's desk.

"Yes- Sue let out the air in her lungs sharply- I'm fine." She scooted back onto her chair, getting a firm hold on the arm rest. She didn't notice the paper crumpling in her grasp as the next contraction rocked her body. _Endurance. _She thought. _ I, Sue Sylvester have endurance. _  
Becky watched the paper crunch in between the Coach's fingers and took a step back. "I'm sorry Becky." This truly tasted bitter on her tongue. She didn't say sorry. Not for any reason, not to anyone. "I'm sorry Becky; my insides are currently raging with the wrath of a tiny human being... Can we talk later?"

"Sure Coach.." She turned to leave, but added quickly over her shoulder. "Don't push!" Turning her head to Sue, the girl smiled mischievously and Becky gave her strange, half-hearted wave and exited the office.

_That was too easy. _ She breathed. Her eyes were glued to the open door of her office as waves of students began flooding the hallways of McKinley. Suddenly she was nauseous and ready to be anywhere else. Moving at an uncharacteristically awkward rate, Sue Sylvester half waddled, half tip toed to the threshold of her domain. The ground seemed to be moving underneath her, the walls spinning and her stomach churning, so she clung to the doorframe. Impatience with herself bubbled up in her throat and she let out a loud sigh, catching the attention of the naïve freshman still adjusting to the ways of her. They looked away quickly and she wished they hadn't. She wished they had seen the off demeanor of Sue Sylvester and automatically have assumed the worst and headed for some sort of help. _Shut up, hormones! These freshies don't deserve my unprecedented pregnancy kindness! _She gripped the wall now, shutting the door with a loud _slam. _She didn't make it very far once she felt the twisting of her innards in a more violent manner. It lasted longer and longer, became worse and worse until she was crumpled to the floor, sweaty and dazed, up against the hard, cold cement wall.

_Schuester, where is one of your overly dramatic scenes where you burst in unwelcomed when I actually need one? _Sue punched the ground and brought her fist to her mouth, biting it to halt what would have been an undeniably loud exclamation of suffering.

There was a gentle knock on her door and a rattle of the blinds from the outside. _Was someone wiping down my shades? _She attempted to lift herself, but ultimately failed and opted to turn the knob from her uncomfortable arrangement on the ground frowning at the grime covering her palms from resting on the dirty carpet. _Emma! _Sue realized as she heard a dainty gasp as the door flung open and no one was there to greet her.

"O.C.D. Barbie, take a gander down here!" She hollered as the small woman entered, glancing around with a mixture of curiosity and nervousness.

"Oh! Sue!" Emma's brow furrowed. "What are you doing down there? Don't you know the amount of mites and bugs that could be living in this carpeting? Let me help you up!" She rushed forward, but the Coach stopped her with a hand.

"Not so fast. Unless you have a crane, we're not heaving me up from this floor anytime soon!" Sue replied, hand shooting down to her stomach to wait out another searing pain, and face twitching from keeping the yells within her insides. "We need Schuester, Crazy Ginger and we need him fast." She stated calmly, her usual attitude ringing true in her demanding tone.

"O-of course! Sue, do you think the baby-

"What does it look like!?" She shot back from clenched teeth, not allowing the woman to finish. "Get Schuester, Emma!" She ordered finitely and grimly. "Now!"

Emma was quick to obey, nodding in panic induced obedience as she left the room, closing the door (as gently as she had knocked)behind her. The smacking of her heels against the tile filled the silence of the now empty hallway. The students of McKinley were now settled into their homerooms, ready for their day. But, Sue Sylvester sat on the gross floor, loathing every minute as it passed for the pain only got worse, feeling sorry for herself as she realized this was only the beginning. _Could a time consuming little brat be worth all of this pain, not to mention any of this humiliation?_ The readiness in her body was overwhelming, it was obvious the way her mind and her form were gearing up for motherhood and yet she couldn't wrap her mind around it all.

With a loud _bang _Will entered the room, catching the door as it was about to react from its contact with the wall. Sue wondered what Emma must have told him, the way he wildly scanned the room, his gelled hair shining familiarly in the fluorescent overhead lights.

"Sue?" He questioned, kneeling down beside her. "Is it the baby?"

The roll of her eyes was a waste of energy, but it had become an automatic reaction to whatever grease- head let come out of his mouth these days, intelligent or nonsensical- it didn't matter. "No William, I just love to spend my free time exploring every dirt encrusted, disgusting carpet of my workplace… it's a pass-time really." She answered sarcastically, shoving his shoulder with any power she could conjure up. "Yes, it's this kid! She wants out and I can most definitely tell you, she has the Sylvester stubbornness." She gasped, clutching the collar of the unsuspecting teacher's shirt and pulling him forward. "Get me out of this hell hole!" She growled. "My little girl will not be born beside yesterday's forgotten recyclables!" Sue gestured to the overflowing box of empty water bottles and old faxes.

"Okay." He grabbed her forearm reassuringly. "First we have to get you off the floor." He said, looking into her glistening blue eyes with worry.

"No shit Sherlock." She spat, nearly toppling over as a shock wave coursed through her entire person. _This is it. _She thought

"GET ME OFF OF THIS FLOOR!"

XXX

"Sue, let's take this moment to remember any coping strategies we learned from our appointments and classes." Will tried to be helpful, but she couldn't stand how close he was, or the nurses peering into her room like she was a freak show, his calm and collected voice was soothing to her ears, but destructive to her Glee hating soul.

"I can do this myself, Schuester! Now get along before I cold cock you in your nose!" She was shaking, and afraid he would see it.

"I can't just leave you at a time like this! You need someone here for you and if it has to be me…"

"Don't feel obligated, I didn't need a support system raising my sister, I don't need a little voice praising my every push and pant. Scram!" She yelled, leaning forward and cringing. The monitors around her screamed wildly and the I.V. drip was distracting to her ultrasensitive ears. The pumping of her own heart and the screeching of the medical equipment had her mind a whirlwind- no longer the sanctuary she had made it. The inner workings of her brain were being ravaged by the excessive hormones her body had been subjected to and the threads of maternity were wrapping even tighter around her brainstem as the process progressed and before she knew it, she was reaching out to Will, groping for a stray sleeve or his fingers. "I'm sorry!" Sue elbowed the firm bedding with anger. "Don't go! Don't let me be alone, not right now!" She screamed, suddenly embarrassed by the outburst so unlike her.

He was taken aback, inching to the extra chair close to the bedside. "Here, I'll stay, but I'll keep my distance. You can have your space…" Will Schuester was reluctant, but determined to let it be known she would not be taking this journey alone. "I know, Sue, Everyone has been less than supportive of this endeavor of yours…"

"_Endeavor_?" She echoed. "When was creating a precious human life an _endeavor_?" _Stop arguing with the only man who gives a damn. _She tensed underneath the light covers, realizing her disdain for hospital gowns or any garb worn in this place for that matter.

"Perhaps my phrasing was subpar, but you understand what I'm saying. I just want you to know, that even when everyone else didn't have faith that you could let something so _human _happen to you. I never thought once you couldn't see this through." He was being sincere and it was absolutely heartbreaking to her. She bit her lip, glancing at a machine doing a decent job at predicting her peaks of excruciating contractions and tiredly she began preparing herself for the next. She held the cold, metal rail of the bed, closing her eyes she waited for it to come. _I'm too old for this. _That specific puzzling shocked her. All of this time she had been doing a bang up job of convincing herself that she wasn't too old, that she wasn't this shriveled up nothingness that couldn't still make a rewarding contribution to this world.

They both fell silent and Sue leaned back, doing her best to relax, her head heavy on the pillow underneath her. A fan blew on her face and Will shifted in his spot, clearing his throat. "Thank you William." She whispered after a few short moments of pain free processing.

XXX

"Holy Hell! What did I get myself into-AH!" Sue Sylvester groaned, clawing at the wrinkled sheet covering her lap. She released the air from her lungs, perspiration trickling down her face and tears springing to her eyes. "Now I know why men couldn't handle-

She was cut off by a fiery sensation, taking over her body, thoughts and her words. Will held out a hand, which she scowled at before taking and in reaction he slid from his uncomfortable perch on the edge of his seat where he had sat an onlooker through the first few pushes. "Sue, you're doing absolutely wonderful!" He mentioned shakily.

"Oh, Shut up, Schuester!" She growled, crushing his knuckles in her grasp. "I can feel my loathing of you sweeping over my insides as they slowly become mine again!" She held her jaw tight, keeping it closed as the doctor stationed at the end of the bed gave her a signal to advance onward in her mission.

"Sue, I see your little girl's head." The doctor stated seriously. "Just a couple more pushes."

"Easy for you to say!" She shook her head at the urge to howl and wretch.

"I never knew I'd ever be here… Especially not with you." He joked, raising an eyebrow hoping to get her spitting her venom to distract from the insurmountable great deal of pain she was trying to deal with.

"You think this is a ride with _me_? Wait till that Red headed, disordered counselor is on this table and we'll see how fazed you really get!" Her voice was dry and raspy, worn down from the effort and the labor. _Keep talking, Schuester. Even the smell of your hair-do isn't turning my stomach right now._

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." He moved closer. "Sue, you're about to be a mom." He smiled this smile she could have smacked him in the teeth for. It was the goofy grin of un-believability and odd triumph.

"Bite me, Wil— _Christ Almighty, those are shoulders. _The doctor coaxed her to exert more and more and she just seemed to tire faster and faster. "I can't!" She bellowed, grabbing her knees, Will's hand his again for the time being.

"You can!"

It was so cliché, _how could this be happening? _She wondered.

And the wailing pierced the air of the hospital room and the being that had caused this fuss slid into the gloved hands of the awaiting personnel. The nurses held a squirmy, goo coated little girl in the air and offered the cutting of the chord to Will, who after a deathly glare from his co-worker, declined. With a _snip, _they whisked her away, weighing and checking her tiny vitals. The pink bundle was placed on Sue's chest at eleven thirty-three and the child looked up, still coated in some remnants of blood and gunk, her almond shape eyes didn't open, but she screamed in her glory, held in place by Sue's quaking arms.

_Do not cry in front of Schuester. _She begged herself, looking in wonder at the baby she had made.

But the tears were already coming full force down her cheeks and she opted to avoid eye contact with the man instead.

_I, Sue Sylvester, have just become somebody's mother._

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
